Keeping Her
by ma5dz
Summary: Maddy was a girl from a small English town. When she wakes up in a field, she finds a house with a little green door. Little does she know this is the start to a big adventure. Eventual romance.
1. Am I Dead?

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. Hopefully this story is ok. I will at least post once a week. This is my first Hobbit story so if something isn't accurate please let me know and I will try and fix it to the best of my ability. Otherwise I Hope you Enjoy this story. Oh and in the first chapter I will mention a tiny little bit about Sherlock.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the books, movies or characters. The only thing I own is my Oc. All credit to books go to Tolkien and the movies to Peter Jackson.

* * *

In a small town in England lived a girl by the name of Madeline. She had only lived in England for 5 months after she Moved from Australia. She moved with a few of her friends so they could all attend university.

One day when Madeline was walking to the bank to take out money for the bills. As she waited in the line she heard a few loud crashes and looked around for the source of the noise. When she looked at the entry she saw 4 men all dressed in black and all had guns.

"Everyone get down NOW!"One of them yelled. Madeline saw 4 little kids all not moving, so she ran over to them and hid them all from the men. Little did she know that they had saw her and were now right behind her.

"You are staying with us. Our hostage." The same man said, his voice low and scary. Madeline just looked shocked but didn't want anyone else getting in trouble or hurt. After waiting 5 minutes everyone in the bank could hear sirens ringing very loud. It wasn't long before the police had broken the doors open. The leader of the gang had taken Maddy and got his gun out and loaded it.

"Don't worry, if the police hurt you I won't have to use this." He said in a menacing tone. "Hello Sherlock. Now look we don't want this young lady getting shot do we?" As this was said the gun was placed on Maddy's temple. She was shaking violently and looked at this Sherlock fellow with a look saying help.

"You won't shoot her." Sherlock said to the leader. His voice held no emotion and all the police around him looked at him in shock.

"Who says I won't. It's loaded everyone here saw me. If you take one step she gets shot. Got it?"

"Yeah I get it." With that Sherlock took a small step forward and the last thing Maddy remembers is someone yelling no really loudly and a bang.

* * *

Maddy woke up with a deep breathe. She died. She heard the gun go off. She would never forget the voice of the policeman who took that step forward and his name will forever haunt her. She stood up slowly and noticed she had a massive cut on her leg. She must have cut her leg on a plant, she was surrounded by them after all.

She started walking to this little house with a green door. when she arrived at the door she waited for someone to answer the door.

"Look I have 13 Dwarves and a wizard in my home I..." The man stopped ranting when he saw a girl on his door step. It was even worse because she had a massive cut on her leg. As she was about to great the man she suddenly fainted only to be caught in time by the man at the door.

The man held her bridal style and placed her on his bed. "Gandalf! Help!"

Suddenly Gandalf and 13 other dwarves that were followed behind him. When they all saw this girl they all stood still.

"Bilbo who is this girl?" Gandalf asked.

"Not now Gandalf. Help me wrap her leg." Bilbo said, more concerned for the poor girl.

After they wrapped her leg everyone went to sleep but Bilbo stayed awake and made sure the mystery girl on his bed was alright.


	2. Friendly people nice places

Hey Guys :D  
So sorry i was gone so long. I have bad procrastination. Anyway I am going to update this story a lot hopefully twice a week. Also big news whilst I was gone I MET SIMON PEGG AND HE TALKED TO ME.  
I swear to god it was so amazing.

Anyway here is the long awaited Chap 2 :D

* * *

Maddy awoke with a pain in her leg. "What the hell happened?" Maddy thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was a man about her height with a shocked expression. She went to sit up but a hand was in her hand. She turned her head and saw the man. "Who the hell are you?" Maddy asked surprised. The man looked at her and remembered what happened.

"Sorry Miss. You knocked on my door and I had to help you. The name is Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, and you are?" Bilbo put his hand out to shake her hand.

"Madeline but call me Maddy please Bilbo. Nice to meet you. Can I ask where I am?"

"You're in the Shire Miss Maddy. When you came a few people were here to see you fall. Do you reckon you can handle meeting them? The leader especially wants to meet you."

"Sure Bilbo, and I told you call me Maddy. No Miss, ok?"

"Ok Maddy." With that Bilbo went to get the people he talked of. Though Maddy looked calm on the outside she was scared and afraid also confused on the inside. Just as she was moving to sit up two young men ran in the room.

"Are you ok Miss? We saw you fall we got scared." The older looking man said.

"Yes I am fine thanks. I'm Maddy and you are?" Maddy inquired.

"I'm Fili and this is my younger brother Kili. Also in the room is Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin and our Uncle Thorin." Fili said as he pointed to each of them.

"Hello everyone. Thanks for the concern I feel ok and will be out of your hair very soon." Maddy said looking at Bilbo.

"No Miss Maddy, you don't need to go. We have a proposition for you and Master Baggins here." Thorin said looking at her. He moved around to sit on the bed next to her. "Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind waiting outside thank you. Balin, Master Baggins you two stay with me." Thorin grabbed a parchment out of his Fur coat. "Miss Maddy, How do you feel about a little adventure?"

"I don't know... I did just escape on recently." Maddy said looking away, "I don't know if I can go on another Sir." She looked up and Bilbo and Thorin gave her sad looks. "Oh don't look at me like that you two. Tell you what Thorin I will go."

"Really Miss Maddy? That is great news. Bilbo have you reconsidered?" Thorin smiled at Maddy then turned to Bilbo.

"Were is that blasted contract." Bilbo said angrily at Thorin. Was he jealous or something? No, no one every liked Maddy. Balin just looked on is surprised at the amount of emotion Thorin was showing towards this girl. It was a good change for once.

* * *

After Maddy met Gandalf and got dressed everyone was on their way to the Lonely Mountain.

"Miss Maddy, where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" Thorin said as he rode with Maddy.

"No it's ok. Call me Maddy at least please. I hate being formal with friends. Anyway I am from England. Though you won't know where that is. I lived with my family but they died years ago. I had two brothers and two sisters. I was depressed for a while." Maddy stopped to take a moment to remember them, the rest of Thorin's company was listening as well. "Anyway so i lived by myself only just getting by. Then two days ago i was at a bank, again you won't know what that is but it is basically were all the gold is kept. I went to put my gold there and a robber was there stealing it all. Everyone in the bank was scared as the men all had weapons. Four little kids were right in there way so i hid them from the men but they took me as a hostage to hold against the police. When the police came this really arrogant one was trying to get the man to stop and he moved on his foot a bit and the man shot me here and now I'm here with all you." Maddy was crying now as she pointed to the place were the bullet hit you.

"That is the worst thing I have every heard. I am sorry it happened to you. You are really the nicest person I have ever met." Thorin said riding closer to her and taking her hand. "None of that can hurt you now and I am here."

"Thank you Thorin. It's so nice of you to say that." Maddy said smiling at Thorin. For another hour or so of riding Thorin would take glances and Maddy and Same with Maddy. Bilbo looked on and he felt like a father to Maddy. She was his only concern and reason for him to go on this trip. He would also keep an eye on Thorin.

"We stop here for the night, Fili Kili take the ponies away, Bombur and Bifur you two are on dinner and clean up duty." Thorin said as he found a nice patch of land. He got off his horse and went to help Maddy.

"Thank you Thorin." Maddy said with a little blush.

"Not a problem Maddy. I am here to help." Thorin finished as he placed her on the floor. Maddy thought it was just her but she got an electric shock when Thorin touched her. After Dinner the company set there sleeping bags and went to sleep for the night. Thorin had set his incredibly close to Maddy's and she yet again got a blush. "Dwalin your on first duty then Nori." Thorin said as he laid down. "Goodnight Maddy. Sweet dreams." With that Thorin kissed her forehead and stared at Maddy.

"Goodnight Thorin." Maddy said with the biggest blush and fell asleep very fast and dreamt of a certain someone.


	3. Trolls and other shenanigans

Hello all.  
New chapter *yay*

I have a question who should I pair Maddy with. Thorin or Bilbo. I seriously can't choose and it is bugging me. Anyway off this boring as topic. Story time. Enjoy and Reviews are pretty cool. All spelling mistakes are mine. Hopefully none will be visible. This is the Troll chapter next is Rivendell. It may also sound AUish to the book movie but I don't want to copy it word for word. *hint hint*

P.S I am going to write my own book with my own characters and hope to get it published. It something I have always wanted to happen and hope to have happen. This is like a get to know you thing.

* * *

Maddy woke with arms around her body. She carefully turned and saw that they were Thorin's. "Morning Maddy." She heard Bilbo say. She slowly sat and waved to him.

"Good-morning Bilbo. Sleep well?" She asked. He nodded to signal yes but something was wrong with him. "Oh well." She though to herself. What she didn't know was that Bilbo couldn't get her out of his head. He misjudged his feelings of fatherhood towards her. It was a lot stronger, but alas she didn't need to know. Maddy carefully shook Thorin. "Thorin, it is morning. Up you get big guy." She said as he opened his eyes.

"No it's too early. Lay back down." Thorin said still half asleep. He pulled her back down and held her lovingly, like you would to a teddy. It wasn't till an hour later he finally got back up. "Maddy I apologise for what I did." Thorin said looking at the floor.

"Don't be sorry Thorin. You're really warm and a good cuddlier." With that Maddy winked at him and walked off to get some food. Thorin stood still and felt his face warm up. Dwalin passed him and whispered, "You're so whipped Thorin." Thorin glared at him and sat next to Maddy to get some food before they left.

* * *

The company had found an area to rest after riding for hours. Bombur was cooking dinner whilst Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. Bilbo left to go take them dinner as the rest of the company ate. Maddy sat with Thorin (no surprise) and they were talking among themselves. Maddy started to day dream and spilt a little on herself, shocking her. Thorin immediately started to help her clean the area. They both started into each others eyes and leaned forward then... "UNCLE! The trolls have Bilbo. Hurry." Thorin leaned back grabbed his sword and readied the company.

"Maddy you stay here. In case Gandalf comes back." With that he and the rest of the company left to help Bilbo. Maddy just stood shell-shocked but she thought she should help. She would feel bad if she didn't. She ran to were the company was and saw them all tied up. The trolls were talking about eating them then Maddy had this idea that would surely help. At least that is what she thought. "You have to skin them first. I am a professional dwarf kidnapper. I know these types of things." Maddy yelled out. The trolls hesitated before one of them yelled back.

"Tom, give me my knife."

The dwarves were startled and started accusing Maddy as a traitor. The look alone on Thorin's face was one she would never forget. Bilbo knew what she was doing and tried to tell the dwarves her plan. Dwalin suddenly yelled out. "I won't forget that! I won't forget that!"

"What a load of rubbish. I'm happy with their skins on, with their bones and all," One of the trolls. with that he proceeded to pick up one of the dwarves, Bombur she thought and went to eat him when Bilbo suddenly stood and yelled out.

"Not him he has worms in his tubes." The troll dropped Bombur and looked shock. "They all have them so I wouldn't risk it." Maddy smiled at Bilbo for getting it. The rest of the company didn't and they yelled abuse. Kili was the loudest until Thorin finally got it and kicked him. Suddenly the company started saying stuff about worms. Kili was one of the loudest and yelled, "I have the biggest one." The smartest (if that is possible) troll looked doubtful.

"I know what you're planning, you two ferrets. But it's not gonna happen." Bilbo looked horrified at being called a ferret. Maddy was smiling as she had seen Gandalf.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf yelled hitting the rock. Sun came seeping through and froze the trolls. There was a massive cheer through all the camp site. Maddy looked to Thorin who looked very apologetic, she couldn't stare for long though as Bilbo grabbed her into a massive hug.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Bilbo suddenly asked. He panically looked over her to make sure.

"Bilbo I am fine. Look no injuries." Maddy simply smiled. Happy this ordeal was over. She started to walk back to the camp before Thorin grabbed her arm.

"What were you thinking. I told you to stay at the camp!" Thorin roared at her. "I was so worried. The trolls looked like they were about to grab you and eat you and I wouldn't have been able to help you. I felt so helpless laying there not being able to help." Thorin looked sad. Maddy simply hugged him. She knew how worried someone could get but a simple hug did justice.

"Thorin. If there are trolls there will be a cave nearby." Thorin heard Gandalf yell to him. "Come Thorin." Thorin looked to Maddy.

"Stay with the company. Ok?" Thorin asked of her. Maddy nodded and joined Bofur. He simply started at her until she sat with him. He moved so he was facing her.

"You did a brave thing Lass. None of the others would have done what you did. I don't think I would have. So thank you lass. We owe you." Maddy smiled at Bofur's thank you.

"Bofur I am sure if I was in the same position you would not of thought twice. You should have seen how worried Thorin and Bilbo get. I don't understand why. Why do they care for me so much they would rather get hurt?" Maddy smiled sadly.

"I don't know lass. But think of it as a good thing. We will be leaving soon why not get you pack and get ready to leave." With that Bofur walked one way and Maddy the other. Still trying to figure out why Bilbo and Thorin cared so much.


End file.
